The present invention relates to a disk recording medium and a reproduction method using the same, and more particularly, to a compact disk (CD) having a new signal format and a reproducing method using the same.
A compact disk (CD) is a recording medium having a diameter of 12 cm where a large capacity (maximum 800 megabytes) digital data signal which is optically modulated can be stored. Various types of CDs include an audio exclusive-use CD-DA (digital audio) for recording digital audio data; CD-G (graphics) and CD-EG (enhanced graphics) for recording digital audio data, character data and graphics data so as to provide music, lyrics and a graphics video image such as a background screen; and video CDs for recording digital audio data together with digital video data. In addition, a CD-ROM records computer data to be used as a database and for electronic publishing, and CD-I (interactive) records audio, video, character and computer data to be used in a multi-media system.
The physical recording formats of such CDs are based on a CD-DA recording format. The data recording area of a CD can be roughly divided into the lead-in area (LIA), program area (PMA) and lead-out area (LOA). In the case of CD-DA, a digital audio data signal is recorded into the PMA and time-related program information, i.e., the table of contents (TOC) data, is recorded into the LIA. Accordingly, prior to reproduction, a CD reproduction apparatus seeks a selected program by means of reading the TOC data recorded in the LIA and reproduces the corresponding program. The LIA has eight sub-code channels such as P, Q, R, S, T, U, V and W. The "TOC" data uses the Q-channel to indicate a musical piece, program number and index for up to 99 programs. A CD-G employs the R through W sub-code channels (not used by the CD-DA) in order to add a graphics function for displaying lyrics and a song-related image, e.g., for a karaoke machine. In the case of the CD-DA and CD-G, programs in the PMA are searched with reference to the TOC in LIA, and thus the number of programs recordable in the PMA is limited. For example, since the maximum capacity for one CD is 800 Mb, 8,000 pictures of a 100 Kb still image can be recorded, but a TOC of 8,000 pictures cannot be entirely recorded in the LIA. In the case of CD-ROMs and CD-Is, an audio data block which consists of 98 frames, i.e., the data processing segment of a CD-DA, is re-constructed into sector units and data is recorded or processed in sector units. A CD-ROM driver is connected to a host computer (usually, a personal computer) and performs a reproduction operation depending on the CD-ROM operating program loaded onto a hard disk or a floppy disk of the host computer. Therefore, a CD-ROM requires a specific host computer and compatibility between systems, which impedes its widespread use. To overcome such drawbacks of the CD-ROM, a CD-I reproduction apparatus incorporates a computer, a character reproduction circuit, an image reproduction circuit, a sound reproduction circuit and a computer data reproduction circuit therein, to thereby completely satisfy inter-system compatibility. That is, a CD-I reproduction apparatus is a reproduction-only computer in which a hard disk or a floppy disk is replaced by a CD-I disk. In such a CD-I reproduction apparatus, similar to a computer, practical data accessing is possible only by an application program loaded in a disk under an operating system (OS) environment. Thus, a specific operating system and an application program are absolutely required and costs are higher due to the need to develop specialized software. In addition, a computer cannot directly access the location of data recorded on a disk and must perform all data accessing operations through an OS or application program.